


His Elf

by FritzRotten



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal, Blow Job, Gay, Hand Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FritzRotten/pseuds/FritzRotten
Summary: Just read it





	

He noticed him rather quickly and Ithro approached him with a wide smirk on his face. He snuck up on the other elf and softly breathed on his neck, his warm breath startling him and made him turn around. This of course caused Ithro's smirk to widen as he noticed an incredibly noticeable bulge in the others pants. "My my. You must be quite happy to see me." He said causing Nikolás's cheeks to turn a bright shade of pink. "Perhaps I could give you a hand." He winked, leaning close and biting his neck a little, emitting a sharp gasp from Nikolás which grew sharper as Ithro started to suck on it, nibbling every now and then. After a few seconds or so of this a hand traveled down to his waist and started to undo his belt, tossing it aside once it was unbuckled. Ithro started to leave dark noticeable hickeys down Nikolás's neck as his hand started to unbutton and unzip his pants, pulling away once he saw the thin dark blue fabric that had been uncovered. He tugged on the elastic of the silk boxers down enough to free the thick, long erection out from it. This deepened Nikolás's blush and he slightly bit down on his lower lip as Ithro's hand wrapped around the base of the shaft. He slowly started to stroke Nikolás's cock, keeping direct eye contact as he did so. Ithro pulled Nikolás close with his other arm for a deep heated kiss on the lips, in which Nikolás returned immediately as Ithro continued to get him off. He softly moaned into the kiss a few times as his strokes and sped up just a bit, earning a little throat chuckle from Ithro. He deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into the other elf's mouth, making his grip just a tad firmer, moving his other hand down to fondle the balls. The moans grew louder, and another sharp gasp was let out as Ithro gave the balls a gentle squeeze. He enjoyed Nikolás's soft moans and shudders from his touch, speeding up his strokes and pulling away from the kiss to resume leaving hickeys down Nikolás's neck and collarbone. Nikolás was now biting down on his lower lip hard enough to make it bleed as his moans grew louder and his cheeks and ears grew pinker. Ithro started to roughly and quickly stroke his cock until Nikolás let out a loud shuddering moan as he came, a few loads coming out. Ithro moved his hand away to suck the cum off his fingers and quickly licked Nikolás's cock clean. 

 

"Now then Nikolás. I've given you relief. Why don't you return the favor hmm?" He suggested. Nikolás gave a nod as he quickly unbuckled, unbuttoned and unzipped Ithro's pants, tugging on the elastic waistband enough to free the other elf's length. With zero hesitation he kneeled down enough and took the head into his mouth, sucking on it gently before taking more down. Ithro looked down at him, placing a hand on his head still smirking. "Good boy." He purred. Pleased with this response from Ithro he started stroking the rest of the length, slowly in time with his sucks and a few seconds later slowly started to stroke his own cock as he sucked Ithro off. Ithro started to run fingers through his hair as he watched Nikolás, a very faint tinge of pink on his cheeks as Nikolás softly moaned around his cock, taking more into his mouth. He sped up just slightly and used the hand stroking Ithro's cock to then fondle his balls between his fingers giving them a few gentle squeezes. He pulled off and started to roughly lick up and down the shaft a few times from all over, his tongue flicking at the head, rolling around it for a minute or two before taking half down his throat. He moaned louder, causing Ithro's grip on his hair to tighten and the pink tint on his cheeks to grow brighter. Wanting to truly please him he took the rest down, roughly sucking on it as he roughly squeezed and fondled the balls, pumping his cock as hard as he could, moaning loudly around it; he could feel Ithro was close practically just a hint more than he was. With a really loud moan or two Ithro finally came with a breathy moan of 'Fuck' his eyelids fluttering a little as thick loads of his cum shot down Nikolás's throat, Nikolás cumming a second later as he swallowed each load before pulling off and licking off what he hadn't fully gotten. 

 

"Hmmm. You know. I don't think I'm quite done with you yet... Turn around and bend over on all fours." He command as Nikolás did as he was instructed to do. "Good." Ithro said as he quickly grabbed some lube, smearing some on two fingers before slipping them into Nikolás, stretching the hole out a few times for a few minutes before pulling them out and putting a bit of lube on his cock and then slipping a bit under half of his cock into him. Nikolás shuddered and moaned from the feeling after letting out a sharp gasp. He started to thrust, a bit roughly yet still rather slowly. He loosely gripped his elf lovers sides, softly digging his nails into them. He kept his pace up for a while before speeding it up, leaning in closely to nibble on an ear a few times before leaning back. He heard Nikolás softly panting and smirked, thrusting deeper into him. "You like that?" He asked. "Y-yes." He got in response. He roughened up a hint, digging his nails in deeper. "And why do you like it?" He asked. "B-be-cause I-I'm a li-little whore." He moaned. "And you're mine." Ithro added with a bit of a growl in his tone. He pulled out teasing the elf by prodding his hole a few times, slipping the head in a bit. Nikolás whined and bucked against the head getting a loud moan from Ithro. He rammed his cock back in, going in balls deep as he started to rapidly pound away into his elven lovers ass, nails digging in deep as Nikolas's moans grew louder and louder, panting heavily and letting out random bouts of profanity before repeatedly screaming Ithro's name. He could tell Nikolás was close as he got tighter and tighter, with one final scream of "ITHRO!" The elf came just as heavily as before. Ithro let out a cry of "NIKOLÁS!" As he kept thrusting until orgasm and continued for a few seconds afterwards before pulling out. 

They lay there panting heavily as Nikolás collapsed once Ithro pulled out. But they didn't seem down just yet. Nikolás scooted over to Ithro's lap after a few moments of laying still, hovering a few inches above his cock. It took a split second before Ithro gripped his sides once more and started thrusting upwards into him, slowly yet a bit roughly. Nikolás softly moaned and panted, keeping direct eye contact with Ithro. Ithro thrust in deeper, slowly starting to bounce his elven lover on his length; digging nails in deeper as well. He somewhat roughly nibbled on one of Nikolás's ears, taking a bit past the ears tip in his mouth. "A-aahnn." Nikolás moaned, his ear turning a brightish pink from Ithro's actions. He took a bit of his length out of him, not wanting this to end too early just yet, though he kept up his pace at the same time. He nibbled harder then moved on to the second ear giving it the same treatment as the other before it. "I-Ithro..." The dark blue eyed elf whined. "H-harder.." He added. Ithro complied as he bounced him harder, taking more of his ear into his mouth. He thrust in nearly balls deep now, quickening his movements and getting rougher relishing in Nikolás's loud moans and cries. He kept this up for minutes upon minutes for a while before going in balls deep once more roughly and rapidly bouncing Nikolás on his cock, Nikolás once more screaming his name over and over as drew closer. He felt as if he was going to cum first this time and he found himself to be right as Ithro came with another cry of "NIKOLÁS!" Pulling his head black as he let out multiple loads into Nikolás, with the other elf practically instantly cumming with him screaming "ITHRO!"as he did so and got off his lap seconds later and just sat there panting heavily, Ithro pulled him close and snuggled him.


End file.
